Modem psychiatry typically subdivides mood disorders into bipolar disorders (episodes of mania or both mania and depression) and unipolar depressive disorder (episodes of depression). Symptoms of mania include expansive, elevated or irritable mood, inflated self-esteem, grandiosity, decreased need for sleep, increased talkativeness, racing thoughts, distractibility, increased goal-directed activity, and excessive involvement in pleasurable activities with a high potential for painful consequences. Depressive symptoms include depressed mood, diminished interest or pleasure in activities, insomnia or hypersomnia, psychomotor agitation or retardation, fatigue or loss of energy, feelings of worthlessness, excessive guilt, inability to concentrate or act decisively, and recurrent thoughts of death or suicide. Several mental disorders have been proposed as alternate expressions of a bipolar genotype, including variants of schizoaffective disorder, recurrent unipolar depression and hypomania (bipolar II disorder).
Neuropsychiatric disorders, such as schizophrenia, attention deficit disorders, schizoaffective disorders, bipolar disorders and unipolar disorders, differ from neurological disorders in that anatomical or biochemical pathologies are readily detectable for the latter but not the former. Largely as a result of this difference, drugs which have been used to treat individuals with neuropsychiatric disorders, including lithium salts, valproic acid and carbamazepine, have not been predictably effective in treatment regimens across a variety of patients. Treatment regimens are further complicated by the fact that clinical diagnosis currently relies on clinical observation and subjective reports. Identification of the anatomical or biochemical defects which result in neuropsychiatric disorders is needed in order to effectively identify these disorders and to allow the design and administration of effective therapeutics for these disorders.